Envy's new years
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: so what happens when Edo is pregnant? With Envy's child? will our homunculus survive Edo's hormones? Edvy Edward and Envy yaoi Al is human in this one, sequel to Envy's christmas UPDATE: story under new ownership: DragonPenguin is new author
1. Chapter 1

**I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU READ ENVY'S CHRISTMAS BEFORE READING THIS STORY.**

**Yeah****I****know****it****'****s****been****a****while.*****Dodges****rotten****apples****and****other****dangerous****weapons*****But****I****have****an****excuse!****Mi****hermano****es****estupido!****Yeah****that****'****s****pretty****much****all****I****learned****in****Spanish****in****middle****school****…****and****that****'****s****all****I****'****ll****need!****No****but****really****my****brother****broke****my****laptop,****which****had****all****my****files****including****the****original****first****chapter****to**** "****Envy****'****s****new****year****" ****and****school****papers.****And****of****course****he****also****broke****my****back****up****USB****by**** "****accidentally****" ****dropping****it****in****orange****juice****…****So****here****'****s****the****long****needed****chapter,****enjoy!**

**(AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE:****I****'****m****clueless****about****medical****history****so****please****bear****with****my****idiotic****mind.****And****there****'****s****a****slight****lemon****more****like****a****lime)**

"Edo is what?" Envy stuck a finger in his ear; he wanted to make sure he heard things correctly.

"I'm sorry er-boys, but from everything I'm hearing, looks like Mr. Elric is pregnant," Dr. Aleen nervously chewed on her pencil.

"But…but… HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Edward screamed, thinking this was all a big joke. That Mustang would pop out any minute, laughing his ass off and going on and on how stupid he was. However the colonel bastard never showed up.

"It is a real medical mystery," Dr. Aleen's tone acted as if the male in front of her was just another normal patient, here for an annual check up.

"Medical mystery? MY BOYFRIEND'S PREGNANT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAUGHT FACE?" Aleen didn't blame Envy for having such a negative reaction; many boyfriends who find out their girlfriend is pregnant tend to also have a fit.

"However we do this is because of something that happened to Mr. Elric when he was first born," both men paused as the young girl flipped through some papers.

"Your medical records show that your mother originally was supposed to have to twins" she was soon cut off by an impatient blond.

"What? I don't have a twin!"

"Mr. Elric please let me finish. She was supposed to originally have twins but from what happened it seems the other child didn't survive." Edward rolled his eyes; he didn't need a doctor to tell him that.

"So my theory is that your other twin became attached to your body while you two were still in the womb, creating an almost parasitic twin. And I'm guessing it was a girl thus allowing you to have a uterus." Dr. Aleen said a mouthful that couldn't be digested. Envy's mouth mimicked Edward's, hung wide open for the flies to come in.

"So basically, on the inside, Edo is a girl?" normally the sin would be laughing his ass off if he weren't the father.

"Yes Mr. Elric is also unable to get a girl pregnant due to the fact he is unable to produce semen." Edward felt a black haze creep into his vision as wind gushed past him, he felt the coldness and stiffness of the floor plus the warm hand the seemed to catch him.

"Edo!"

"I think he's waking up now," soft voices fuzzed inside his ear, the alchemist fluttered his eyes, soon embarrassment took control of his face. _I__can__'__t__believe_ _I__just__fainted!__What__am__I?__A__girl?__**Why**____**not,**____**you**____**already**____**got**____**the**____**body**____**for**____**it.**__Shut__up!__Wait__…__Am__I__arguing__…__with__myself?__Ok__I__'__m__really__going__insane__no._

"Mr. Elric I understand you under shock from such…unexpected news but please try to stay with us dear." Envy chuckled from Chibi's hilarious blush.

"Now I suggest that we do weekly checkups to make sure everything's fine, Mr. Elric I'm aware you are working for the military but I need you to take it easy for until the baby is born, we don't want anything to happen to the baby."

Edward groaned his blond hair buried his face, hiding his embarrassment. He was going to have to tell colonel bastard about this, whether he wanted to or not.

To say the least, Edward didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

"So how many days do you need off?" Golden eyes widened in shock, those words threw him off guard. It seemed almost too easy that he got off work.

"Um, aren't you going make any jokes? Laugh? Faint? Do something?" Roy's eyes never left the paperwork he was writing scribbled version of script on.

"No just tell me how many days, and I'll let you off."

"About nine months," the alchemist scratched the back of his head, curious at the colonel's calm state.

"Okay then."

"By the way, when did you start to do your paperwork?" Roy stopped, feeling the alchemist's smirk upon him.

"Looks like you caught me," Envy changed back into his normal appearance.

"Envy, what are you doing?" Edward whined.

"I figured that it would be easier if I just did it for you," with a shrug Edward soon found himself being hoisted onto Envy's shoulder.

"Envy put me down!" Edward struggled to free himself from Envy's grasp.

"No way Chibi, this is way too much fun," the sin smirked.

"Watch it!" Envy groaned as he tried to keep the thrashing chibi under control. The alchemist was truly acting like a child, kicking, screaming, and oh the whining. Of course now he was grabbing on to everything that passed their way, occasionally he was would accidentally get something on the two of them.

"If you don't stop that we'll both be a walking mess!" Coffee, pen ink, and paper shreds buried themselves in Envy's once green but now covered in trash hair.

"I don't wanna!" Edward pouted as he continued to act like a human tornado down the hall way. Soldiers would glance their way, confusion and humor printed their faces. Of course Envy had to fix this; the soldiers quickly found the wall very interesting after Envy sent a black hazed glare.

"I don't know about this," Riza eyed the concoction with a worried glance. The guys, meaning Roy and a few others, decided to go out for drinks. It was a Friday, which basically meant drinking night, and usually Riza didn't participate for two reasons. One was she hated the smell of alcohol; two was the drunks that would hit on her. Of course her handy gun would take care of that.

"Just one sip, you drank at the party," Roy's face, red and flushed, he struggled to stand.

"Yes but that was because you spiked my drink," she spat as her eyes glanced at the red liquid in a tiny shot.

"You know you really need to loosen up, have a little fun," he placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Come any closer and that hand of yours may have a hole in it." He hand soon magically disappeared from Riza's shoulder.

"Come on have a little fun." Cautiously, she tipped the glass just ever so slightly; the red intoxicating drink barely touched her tongue when something else caught everyone's eye.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Everyone seemed to make their way over to the door to see what the commotion was about. What ran through the hallway was something classified as just plain weird.

"What the…" Everyone, drunk or sober, watched as a palm tree like figure dashed across holding what appeared to screaming child covered in various pieces of junk. Riza groaned, unfortunately she knew both circus monkeys. After the street performers walked, more like ran away, everyone cleared out like insects to bug spray. Blinking at what just happened; the lieutenant grabbed the whole of bottle of liquor and downed it in four chugs.

"Jeez, you really need to act more proper in public," the homunculus picked the trash out of his little blonde's hair. Edward, still sporting a ferocious yet cute pout, mumbled among the terms of "idiot palm tree".

"If you keep acting like that, I'll need to keep a leash on you," Envy smiled but it wasn't contagious enough.

"Shut up!" Edward barked.

"Aww, is some one a little cranky?" Edward ignored the gloved arms that wrapped around his neck as if they weren't there.

"Well lucky for you, I know just how to fix a sad chibi!"

"Great, whatever," the alchemist mumbled, barely paying any attention to the hurricane that was about to hit. Ed, being extremely moody, didn't notice the show going down in front of him; well not until he felt someone fumble with his belt buckle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" with one hand struggling to put his pants back on and the other pushing away a disappointed homunculus.

"Giving you a hummer," Ed twitched as scarlet crept up on his face, did he have to say it like that?

"Now's not the time!" Envy sat back with his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Anytime is hummer time!"

"Well I'm not in the mood," Edward mumbled, his arms crossed over his knees. It took all of the sin's strength not to laugh; Edo looked like a blushing virgin.

"Aww, chibi looks so cute!" Envy dramatically hugged the blond while Edward's face had a bored, aloof look on it.

"Can you kindly not refer to me in third person?" Edward sarcastically remarked. Of course it back fired.

"Fine then let's not talk," The sin's hand placed itself on the alchemist's collar bone, slowly he gloved hand started to travel south.

Shivers sent Edo into a vegetable stage, almost waiting for Envy to make his next move. Off came the leather pants, along with the belt, shoes, and other pieces of distraction. As soon as all interference was gone, Envy smirked as he looked down as his prize. The amethyst eyes peered over the chibi's smooth body, his tan skin perfectly highlighted his muscles. Of course a slight bulge rose from Edo's stomach but that didn't distract Envy from his member. Long and straight it stood, already waiting for the excitement to come. The sin gently slid his hand so Edward would barely feel it.

A small gasp arose from the younger boy; Envy's hand tickled him with its teasing and taunting. Seeing this, the gloved hand firmly grasped the member causing another gasp. Slowly stroking his length, Envy watched as the alchemist squirmed and wriggled. His eyes closed to allow every touch to burst without the annoyance of sight, brows fixed together, concentrating on only the pleasure and nothing else.

Getting a little frisky him self, the homunculus lowered his head into Edo's lap. Still stroking his member, the green haired sin delicately kissed the bottom of the shaft. Small moans and breathes were becoming louder as his kisses traveled to the tip of his member.

Envy's long tongue licked the tip just slightly, but it was enough to cause Edo's hips to buck forward. Smirking, he let the tip of Edward's shaft to enter his mouth. Feeling the warmth coddle his length he leaned forward, almost falling over. His breaths were becoming heavier as moans erupted from his throat. Moving up and down on the blonde's shaft didn't seem like enough, an idea crept into Envy's mind.

He pulled the member out of his mouth, much to Edward's disappointment. Luckily that emotion didn't last long, a scream let loose from Edo's throat as Envy pressed his tongue down on Edward's balls. Envy's hand still managed to stroke the alchemist's member at fast pace.

From the red on his face and the way his hips kept bucking higher and higher, the sin then took the blonde's member deep in his mouth, humming all the way. Screams filled the rooms along with gasps and moans. A demon must have found its way out of Edward; the alchemist grabbed the long, green strands of hair and forced the homunculus to go deeper. The sin, shocked by this sudden move, gagged a little out of reflex but managed to adjust to the large member.

A few more thrusts until Envy felt the white liquid fill his mouth, Edward let out a loud, awkward moan as he collapse from the excitement. His length retreated from the sin's mouth, leaving Edo out of breath and flushed. Envy on the other hand smirked as he wiped away the sticky substance with the back of his glove. Edward had his eyes closed as he tried to get back to reality. He cracked open a golden eye to find the homunculus wrapping his arm around Edward's neck.

"Now don't you feel better?" he purred into his ear. Edward, too tired out, replied by mumbled nonsense sounds into Envy's black shirt. Envy smiled, his hand once again traveled south but stopped when it had reached Edward's stomach. His hand rubbed against the stomach ad he stroked Edo's blond hair which managed to escape the rubber band. Envy drifted off, hand on his blonde's angelic hair, other hand on his child.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if he laughs? Or worse, get so disgusted that he won't accept me as he brother any more?" Edward chewed on his abused thumbnail; his other hand entwined with his lover's gloved one.

"Whoa are we talking about the same Alphonse here?" Envy let out a husky laugh. The odd duo walked down the dusty path way, enjoying the scenery of the country side. Edward's golden eyes glanced over the small house, wide, open plains, and the familiar scent of home. Walking to Pinako's and Winry's was no easy task, especially with a baby on board (no pun intended) and a nervous Edo practically ripping his nails off.

"You know that's a really bad habit you're getting into," Envy smugly said, the blond glared at the sin even though he knew he wasn't trying to sound mean.

"Shut up, you know how ironic it is to be told by a SIN what a bad habit is?"

"No because everyone knows I'm perfect in every way," the homunculus felt a small hand smack against his head, the amethyst eyed man really should know better then to tease Edward now.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Edward wriggled, his red coat was getting wrinkles as Envy held a firm grasp to make sure his chibi wouldn't run away.

"Come one what's the worst thing he will do, bake you a cake?"

"Envy, please don't!" The sin continued to knock on the door, ignoring the pleas from a certain nervous wreck of an alchemist. Alphonse had moved back in with Pinako and Winry shortly after the party. He truly missed the life he had back in his early childhood, even if it meant getting away from his brother who remained a dog of the military.

"Just a minute!" a recognizable, high pitched voice yelled from the other side of the door. The sound of rushed footsteps walked closer and closer to the door.

"Oh hey palm tree, did Ed break his automail again?" Winry leaned against the door with a sigh. Oil and various pieces of wire littered across the girl, decorating her from head to toe. She was the perfect example of a mechanic as well as an automail freak.

"Nah, is Alphonse here?" The blond girl quirked an eyebrow when she peeked over the androgynous man's shoulder, she then saw Edward thrashing around like a fish fighting the current.

"Should I ask...?"

"It's better if you don't; as you can see chibi is acting like a two year old." Envy smirked as he then proceeded to quickly grab his Edo and carry him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Put me down! Don't start this again!" Edward's gloved hands repeated to bang against Envy's back, of course the sin paid no attention to that at all.

"Hello Envy-sama, Nii-san…" Al's face immediately went from delighted to down right confused.

"Don't ask," the sin said with a weak smile. The green haired man finally granted Edward's pleas and plopped him down in an armchair.

"Whoa! Ed you've really been packing on the pounds! Remember you can't eat as much as you used to, Al's already got his body back remember?" Winry poked at Edward's gut, much to his annoyance.

"Shut up!" he snapped at the girl, teeth bared, eyes wide and sharp.

"Don't mind him, he's just on his guy period," Envy stuck out his tongue to which the alchemist almost bit it off.

"So brother, any reason for visiting?" Al asked his arm casually propped up against the chair.

"You need new automail? Maybe I can also install a brain too," Winry snickered. His golden eyes spat daggers at his mechanic but said nothing in return.

"Actually I have something important to say," his leg bounced up and down, his thumbnail was sport a little blood from all the chewing.

"What is it?" Al's wheat eyes read him like a book, whatever was bothering Edward had to be big.

"Chibi's got a bun in his oven," all eyes shifted toward Envy, he was desperate to get it over with. No one said a word.

"So Ed wants to become a baker?" Alphonse asked slowly. Seeing that the two still didn't get it, he sighed as he felt his gloved hand smack his forehead.

"You know, he's expecting something?" Silence was the only answer.

"He' got an egg in his nest?" his amethyst eyes begged for them to get it, after all that last one was pretty obvious.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Winry's baby blue eyes clouded with a confused yet aloof face.

"Envy I appreciate you're trying to help me but I can do this myself," seeing that the alchemist had a point, the homunculus backed off and resumed his seat on the chair.

"Alphonse, Winry…" he began off, his eyes strayed off from the two sitting across and managed to find their way to the ground.

"Ed, are saying you're a…" Winry lowered her voice as she quickly glanced around for Pinako, when he didn't her grandmother present she finished her sentence.

"A street walker?" the reaction from the young couple couldn't be more different. The green haired sin laughed and snickered almost sinisterly while the blond couldn't look more appalled.

"No! That's not it, who do you think I am?"

"Sorry but you looked so embarrassed so I assumed…"

"No it's something much bigger," his hand patted her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," Edward said, silence swept across the room. No one moved time stood still waiting for a reaction. Alphonse was the first to move, to the ground that is.

"Alphonse!" Winry jumped up from the chair as if someone stuck needle there as a prank. Edward quickly sprung from his chair, kneeling by Al.

"Well I guess he didn't it that well," Envy joked trying to lighten the tension, he was given two glares.

"Edward, are you really serious?" Al asked his face painted salmon with embarrassment; the younger Elric couldn't believe he fainted.

"Yeah, I came back from the doctor and she told me the news."

"Wait a minute…" All eyes turned to the mechanic.

"This means I'm going to be an auntie!" the auto mail freak jumped up and down as she continued to let out a high pitched squeal.

"That means we'll have to shopping for clothes! Oh and of course the furniture, and the toys, and this is going to be so much fun!" All three males in the room felt pity and sympathy for Edward as he was going to be glomped with her wrath.

"Oh and I almost forgot we also need to get you some new clothes," Winry perky smile matched the gleefully blue sky.

"What!" Edward removed his metal hand from her iron grip.

"No way! Besides what's wrong with my old clothes?" he looked down he was wearing the same usual stuff.

The same cardinal red, silky jacket hung from his tired shoulders. His leather pants maintained their black, shiny sheen and his boots still had the soles attached despite the alchemist felt that they were coming off like his feet. They had been walking around for three hours, the blue eyes girl seemed to do most of the shopping while Ed just carried the bags.

"Well you can't wear the same stuff when you're 5 months pregnant, I mean come on. Have you ever seen an 8 month pregnant woman wear leather pants and combat boots?" Edward mumbled something along the lines of "I'm not a girl."

"You might not be but you need to be treated like one, now go try on this cute pink lace" Edward groaned as Winry held up a soft fuchsia colored sundress dress.

"If I'm going to wear a dress, at least let me pick the design," Edward snapped as he felt the other mothers giggle at the boy dressed in a buttery yellow night gown.

"Fine Mr. Picky, at least pick something that's pastel colored." He ran his fingers along the stacks of clothing, there had to be at least something more tasteful.

"I like this one." He picked out a short dress that stopped right below the knees. The dress had a black top with white and magenta butterflies on it.

"Wow actually that's kind of cute…I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE NIECE! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Seven dresses, five shirts, four pairs of pants, and a bunch of other accessories later, Edward collapse on his bed. He had never been so grateful to feel the euphoric softness of the cozy covers.

"Winry what did you do to him?" Al asked as soon as he saw his brother practically bury himself into it.

"Oh nothing, except for a little shopping," she smirked.

"A little shopping?" Envy eyes the numerous bags in all sorts of sizes, colors, and brands.

"Well only the essentials," she smiled. Alphonse and Envy looked at each other.

"I'm really glad I'm not a girl," Al said.

"You said it."


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse sighed as he buried his rubber gloved hands in the bubbly mess. He hated it when Winry tricked him into dish duty. His annoyance level grew especially when Den ran away with the dish soap, spraying it all over the once spotless kitchen. The wheat haired boy silently glared at the more than happy dog, chasing away the floating, angelic bubbles.

He would touch each thin, fragile globe with the tip of his nose. As the bubbles burst, spraying tiny droplets of watery soap everywhere, Den licked his nose. Al couldn't imagine why, after all, dish soap is the worst tasting thing he could imagine of. Turning back to his chore, the younger Elric quirked an eyebrow as pounding foot steps raced down the hall. From the sound of it, they were heading toward…the kitchen?

"Alphonse you've got to hide me!" Envy franticly shook the now confused and slightly scared Alphonse.

"What are you talking-Mhh!" He was cut off by the sin, which was now looking around in utter terror. Envy crashed to the floor, dragging the poor brown eyed boy down with him.

"Shhh!" the homunculus urged the boy, as if he could do anything else.

The two silently waited for the terror once known as the full metal alchemist, to storm in the kitchen, eyes bright and furious.

"ENVY!" his voice boomed throughout the room. Alphonse struggled to move while Envy held him place, his gloved hand still clamped against the boy's mouth. His amethyst eyes begged with all mercy that he would just keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately for our sin, Edward managed to glance over the counter.

"You!" Envy shrieked as he felt a certain raged chibi tackle him to the floor.

"Whoa! Envy, Edward, Alphonse! What's going on in here?" Winry screamed over the sound of Edward slamming him fists into a dodging sin; they were both crushing the poor Alphonse below.

"Break it up! What's going on?"

"Ask him! He's at fault here!" Winry paused, thinking about the situation before she stepped over to Edward. The blonde girl grabbed onto the hood of the thrashing Edward lifting him up to her height, unlike the rest of the world the alchemist still remained at his height of developing child.

"Put me down! I'm an adult I shouldn't be treated like this," eventually Winry did put Edward down, in a chair with rope to restrain him from doing any further damage to Envy, Alphonse, and the rest of the world.

"Okay what happened?" Winry sat relaxed in an arm chair; legs crossed showing no motivation to move any time soon.

"HE ATE MY CARAMEL, HAZELNUT FILLING, EXTRA DARK CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES!" Envy cringed at his chibi's yelling. Winry's brows knit together, frown painted on her face, obviously she was annoyed.

"Chocolate? That' what you two are fighting about? Chocolate?"

"Not just any kind of chocolate! They were caramel, hazelnut filling-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But couldn't we just go, oh I know. Buy some more?"

"No, they were something that was given to me," Edward pouted, he was moody as ever. Winry sighed; perhaps she wouldn't have children so early, seeing what it's done to Edo.

"Alright who gave them to you?" Everyone groaned both Alphonse and Envy were not up for a chocolate quest.

"Lust."

"No sorry, I don't have any more of them," Envy sighed, the black haired woman was not helping him here.

"Come on, you must at least know where you got them," Envy pleaded, amethyst eyes desperate lips swelled into a pout. Oh yes, he had mastered the puppy dog look. Of course Lust also had the time to oversee his tactics.

"No sorry, but I have feeling Gluttony might, go ask him." Envy immediately perked up as he dashed after the hungry sin.

"If I were Gluttony, where would I be?" Envy mumbled as he walked through the streets, ignoring the strange looks from the public. Envy's eye twitched as he watched a couple of sleazebags whistle at him.

"Why am I doing this again? Oh right, that stupid girl will murder me if I don't return with anything." He began to question if he should take the beating over this wild goose chase, until something caught his eye.

A box of caramel, hazelnut- well you know the rest, sat there displayed for all to wonder, right there for Envy' taking. Also peering into the store he saw young girl, around the age of a typical teenager. It will be so easy to swindle this one; he snickered as he stepped into the small confection shop. The girl paid no attention to him, even as the little rang indicating "Hey! New customer!"

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering how much those candies were in the window," Envy purred, using his flirty tone to swoon her in.

"$49.50," she mumbled obviously not impressed. Envy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly, how can a box of six pieces be $50? He quickly fixed his mistake, turning on his charm once more.

"Hmm, seems a little hefty, maybe we can negotiate? How about a dinner tonight?" He purred into her ear.

"How about you pay me right now and we both can save me the trouble," she scoffed, unmoved and definitely more than pissed.

"Hey Lust can I borrow $50?" The sin's fingers twirled the telephone cord, he hated calling from payphones. It just seemed so common, too common for him.

"Why should I?" the sultry voice from the other end questioned.

"Because it's really important!" he whined.

"Just like the $20 you already owe me? Well I'm not giving you anymore until you pay me back."

"Come on, I thought your name was Lust not Greed," he teased. The homunculus heard a faint click on the other side of the line. He groaned like whining child.

"Winry can I borrow 50?" The green haired sin never thought he would be reduced to asking money from a human, especially that psychopathic mechanic.

"50 what?" Envy swallowed what remained of his pride and ego.

"Dollars?" silence was dragged on by time.

"Come on, it's for Edo's stupid chocolates" he begged.

"No, because-"

"Fine I'll go ask someone else," Envy wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"No wait Envy!-"

Click, Envy sighed. Where can he get $50 dollars from?

One thing's for sure, he was not getting a job. Besides pain, he absolutely despised human work. The amethyst sin ironically doesn't like to be used. He could always beg for it from Greed, of course he still had his dignity to worry about. Besides, his ego's still big enough to understand that he was above such standards that of Greed's.

"Great what do I do now?" he walked down now the practically empty streets. Except for a couple of young couples out for coffee every store seemed deserted. Figures, only young people can party at 11 pm.

Wandering back to the store he glanced over to find the stubborn witch wasn't there. Instead was one of the sleazebags that degraded him earlier. It was so perfect yet so disappointing.

"If there really is a God up there, why do you hate me so much?" Envy sighed before walking in seductively. Hair wild, eyes glowing, lips full, he decided to add a few quick features that the idiot might like. C sized breast bounced as he or rather she walked, hips walked with a sassy attitude. (AN: you have no idea how much I'm laughing right now XD)

He instantly caught the attention of this hormonal teen.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you," Envy tried not to gag as he pulled a small smirk.

"Hello yourself, I was just wondering if you can do me a favor," Envy didn't know how Lust did it, he felt so constricted like he couldn't breathe. He'll have to deal with it until he can get those damn chocolates.

"Depends, what's it?" the young man smirked; he eyes traveled somewhere else besides Envy's face.

"I was wondering if I could have those," the more than disgusted sin pointed toward the extremely pricey truffles.

"I don't know, my boss would kill me," out of all times for this idiot to use his brain…

"Oh please," Envy pulled a cute pouted expression, leaning forward Envy used his faux cleavage to his advantage.

"S-sure take it," Envy scribbled down a number on a piece of paper before he finally left. As he strolled back to Winry's house, chocolates tucked underneath his arm, he snickered. The colonel's gonna have a lot of unexpected calls.

"Chibi guess what I've got," Envy gleefully pranced into the room.

"There you are Envy, it's midnight! Where have you been?" Alphonse rubbed his eye; dark, blue spots highlighted his eyes.

"Uh getting these annoying things," Envy held up the box of treats to watch Alphonse's eyes widen.

"Um Envy, didn't Winry tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We already bought a box for Edward five hours ago. You okay Envy...Envy?" The homunculus crashed to the floor, groaning as he did it.

"What's going on in here?" Edward rubbed his sensitive eyes, if the sin wasn't so annoyed he would have thought Edo looked so adorable.

"Chibi, I've got your freaking truffles," Envy said in a mocking voice.

"Uh I think Den beat me to them," the blond quirked an eyebrow.

Envy snapped awake, turning to see the dog devouring the chocolate. (AN: yes I know chocolate was bad for a dog, but my Labrador ate some and didn't get sick)

"All that work…" Envy mumbled, glaring viscously at the innocent dog who stared up at the green haired man with naïve little eyes. Edward laughed while Alphonse grabbed Den before Envy could hurt him. The alchemist sat next to Envy, his smile depicted a content mood.

"Oh the joy of pregnancy, what would I do without you?" Envy mumbled. Edward snickered as he nuzzled against Envy.

"You would be so bored and still complaining."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time but to be honest I haven't continued "Envy's New Years" is because I don't know where to take the story from there. So sadly I'm probably not going to update for a long time. If anyone is interested in adopting this story please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE: New owner is DragonPenguin

.net/u/3261151/dragonpenguin

So if you still want to read the story, you'll have to go to her account and stuff.


End file.
